


Michael, Michael

by Maraculate



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Forgetfulness, Gifts, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, seniors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraculate/pseuds/Maraculate
Summary: Jeremy is working really hard for their anniversary, but Michael seems to be hiding something.Is he just disinterested? Did he forget? Worst case scenario, was he not liking their relationship?





	Michael, Michael

**Author's Note:**

> This was the hardest thing I've ever written so please leave a comment down below on how you feel about this.

“You think he’ll like it?” Jeremy asked Christine.

 

“He’ll love it. A patch that says player one on it? That’s honestly perfect for him.” Christine nodded.

 

Jeremy went to the cash register and clutched the patch in the bag close to his chest.

 

“Today is your anniversary, right?” She asked.

 

“One year. February 26th was when we got together Junior year,” Jeremy said. “I’m going to cook something tonight. Like a steak or something. Then, I’m going to take him to get some milkshakes after.”

 

“That sounds so sweet. Jenna and I only just got together, and we’re not the cringey couples who do monthly anniversaries,” Christine shuddered.

 

Jeremy walked home and hummed Riptide under his breath. He just learned it on the ukulele like all the basic bitches who play ukulele, so it was stuck in his head.

 

But when he got home, after _specifically_ telling Michael to fast, he saw him gripping something in his hand that wasn’t his dick or a controller. He also had his shirt off which Jeremy could understand. For February, it was hot as balls.

 

“Michael, Michael!” Jeremy shouted. He put on his best annoyed parent tone.

 

“Yes, Jerebear?” He only used that nickname to display innocence.

 

“Having a slushie?”

 

“No, Jerebear.”

 

“Telling lies?”

 

“No way, Jere!”

 

“Open your mouth.”

 

Michael rolled his eyes and made a noise that sounded like something from The Exorcist. Jeremy looked around but couldn’t find Michael’s slushie. He supposed he had to trust him for now.

 

“Well, I’m making us dinner, and I’ll be busy. I was really excited to make steak for us for tonight,” Jeremy sighed.

 

“You’re cooking? Why?” Michael asked.

 

“I thought for our anniversary, I could make something for a change. I just wanted to do something special, alright?” He started getting defensive for no reason.

 

Michael froze. Jeremy stared at him.

 

“You’re not going to burn the house down, right?” Michael asked.

 

“Michael, Michael.”

 

“Yes Jerebear?”

 

“Forgot about today?”

 

“No way, Jere.”

 

“Telling lies?”

 

“No way, Jere,” he repeated.

 

“Then, don’t look so scared!”

 

“Okay, Jere.”

 

He went back upstairs and Michael froze. He pulled on a Pink Floyd t-shirt and booked it outside. He went inside his car and stepped on it to Brooke’s house. She would know what to do.

 

“Michael! Michael!” Brooke waved at him from her window.

 

“Yes, Brookie?” Michael called. He loved that pet nickname.

 

“You need help?”

 

“Yes, Brookie!”

 

“Is it about Jeremy?”

 

“Yes, Brookie!”

 

She nodded and went downstairs. Then, she got in the front seat of his PT Cruiser.

 

“What’s the sitch?” She asked.

 

“I forgot about our anniversary. I’m such an asshole.” Michael face planted into his wheel.

 

“No, you’re not. I’ll help you find a nice gift. If not, then we can make something for Jeremy,” Brooke promised.

 

They ended up going to H&M. Michael and Brooke split up until Brooke sent him a text.

 

B-->M: “What about this?” 3:21 PM.

 

It was a royal blue hoodie with a similar shape to Michael’s. The taller boy beamed and found Brooke.

 

“It’s perfect!” Michael grinned. He gave Brooke a bear hug that she gladly returned. She would never admit it to Chloe or Christine, but Michael gave the best hugs out of everyone.

 

He got it put in a box and he threw it in the backseat of his car. Brooke made him stop for frozen yogurt where he just paid for hers. After all, he did promise not to have anything earlier today (even though he already broke it and lied about it).

 

“Hey, Jeremy!” Michael called out to his house. His dad was working out of town for a few days, so he didn’t care about the noise level.

 

“Where were you?” Jeremy asked. “I didn’t hear you go out!”

 

“I just went on a quick joyride with Brooke. She made me stop at Pinkberry.”

 

“Michael, Michael."

 

“Yes, Jerebear?”

 

“Had ice cream?”

 

“No way, Jere.”

 

“Telling lies?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Open your mouth,” Jeremy demanded.

 

“Ha, ha, ha!”

 

“Fine, fine, I believe you. Just don’t break your promise.” Jeremy sounded more upset than annoyed.

 

“I won’t.”

 

Michael went back downstairs and continued playing through Persona. Eventually, Jeremy called him up and Michael’s jaw nearly dropped. He made this almost perfect Filet Mignon that sizzled and smoked and made Michael’s mouth water a bit. He also had a large plate of mashed potatoes with lots of butter on them which was perfect for Michael, but not for his diet that doesn’t exist.

 

“Oh my God, this is amazing. You made this all yourself?” Michael turned to Jeremy. He was a bit sweaty and he yawned a few times.

 

“Yeah, Michael.”

 

“Telling lies?” Michael teased.

 

“No, Michael.”

 

Michael watched his Adam's apple bob. “Open your mouth."

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Jeremy groaned. He was going to call Jeremy out for being a hypocrite about the no-eating-or-drinking thing, but he guessed not.

 

They sat down and Michael got out their pitcher of water. He poured Jeremy a glass and kissed his cheek.

 

“Happy anniversary,” he clinked Jeremy’s glass. Jeremy nodded and smiled.

 

They both dug in since Michael barely had anything and Jeremy had nothing _and_ worked for the past few hours.

 

“Is it time for gift exchanging?” Michael asked.

 

“Yeah. It’s not much, but I hope you like it.” Jeremy handed him a red colored box. Michael opened it and stared at the ‘Player One’ patch. It had a heart instead of an ‘o’ on the one, so Michael’s heart melted on the spot.

 

“I love it. Thank you, Jeremy.”

 

Jeremy nodded and Michael went to his car to get the box. He came back and handed it to him.

 

“H and M? Okay,” Jeremy chuckled. He opened the box and took out the sweatshirt.

 

“What do you think? Same style and everything! Well, not color, but that’s obvious.”

 

Jeremy let a few tears drop on it. “It’s… amazing. Thank you.”

 

Michael brushed his tears away and Jeremy put it on.

 

“Doesn’t feel like your sweatshirt, though. Guess now I can’t wear yours, though.” Jeremy twiddled his thumbs.

 

“You can still wear my sweatshirt. I think you look cute in my clothes.” Michael opened his arms and Jeremy embraced him.

 

“I wanted to get ice cream with you. My treat. That alright or you full?"

 

“Never too full for ice cream,” he reassured him.

 

“You’re driving, though. I have Lara Jean’s driving skills,” Jeremy shrugged.

 

“It was better than The Kissing Booth by a landslide,” Michael told him. Jeremy nodded along.

 

They stopped at a local Dairy Queen. Michael got out first while Jeremy looked for his phone that he dropped. Michael said that his furry hands couldn’t handle a phone and Jeremy just gave him the most confused look.

 

Michael sipped on his Cookies ‘n’ Cream milkshake and hid Jeremy’s nearby.

 

“Michael, Michael.” Jeremy approached him, hands on his bony hips.

 

“Yes, Jerebear?” He grinned.

 

“Where’s my drink?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“Telling lies?”

 

“No, Jerebear.” He took a long sip.

 

Jeremy squinted at him and Michael broke, chuckling like an old man who saw a bunch of rotten teenagers fall on the concrete. “It’s over there.”

 

“Ha, ha, ha,” Jeremy rolled his eyes and got his drink. “Not only did you take my wallet, but you took my drink. Despicable.”

 

Michael threw an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders and smiled like the demon he was. “That’s why you love me.”

 

“Shut up,” Jeremy crossed his arms indignantly. Michael gripped Jeremy’s shirt and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He let out a soft noise of protest before kissing back.

 

“No sex in public.” Michael knew he left Jeremy with an uncomfortable tent in his pants. Sudden acts of passion got him hot and bothered easily.

 

“Michael, I hate you so much!” Jeremy ran to the car and grumbled curses under his breath as Michael died laughing outside.

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly could've been a good one-shot but I had to ruin it with Johnny Johnny.


End file.
